Secret
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Danny Blue has a big secret. A secret that could ruin everything. However Danny now has to work out what he is going to do. Life has changed since he joined the gang, but what will his final decision be? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Danny Blue has a big secret. A secret that could ruin everything, but until now he has kept it to himself. However, Stacie finds out and now Danny has to work out what he is going to do. Life has changed since he joined the gang, but what will his final decision be?

Trust is Danny's main problem as well as just how much the gang mean to him. Either way his secret will come out and life will never be the same again.

Please read and review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Danny, where are you going?" Mickey shouted.

"Out. I'll be back in about half an hour," Danny replied as he headed for the door.

"Out where? We need to talk about this latest con. We can't pull this off without you. It's one of the biggest cons we've done and it needs a lot of planning."

"Just to the shop. Something I really need to get and…er…the shop shuts soon," Danny said as the door slammed shut behind him.

Mickey sighed, but let him go. He began planning out the basic ideas for the con and the others filled in the time playing a game of cards.

Danny walked down the street, wrapping his jacket tightly around him to block out the cold wind and rain. He hurried along the street until he reached a tall building block.

The building was really old and crumbling at one side. A lot of the windows were smashed and the wooden door had bullet holes all over it and a small hole in the bottom corner, probably from mice or rats. The place had been abandoned for ages after a massive fight happened between some con artists and the police. It had been the meeting place of some con artists and the police found out about it. However, the con artists were prepared and were willing to kill to save themselves. They had caused many problems and even had killed some of their marks, cleverly hiding their tracks afterwards. It took nearly ten years for the police to locate them and when they did they kept an eye on them. Eventually they went to arrest them. One con artist died along with five police officers and the other con artists were arrested and put away for life.

It was Danny who had found this place and, despite arguments, it was arranged they would meet here. It held many bad memories, but no one would ever come searching for them here. They were safe.

Danny walked through the door which swung open on one hinge, the bottom one was on the floor nearby. The door scraped along the concrete floor. His footsteps could be heard as he walked up the steps. As he walked along he ignored the damp and blood on the walls. He was careful not to lean of the banister which was leaning slightly and would probably come loose at the slightest weight on it.

At the top of the stairs he turned to the left and headed for the door at the end. He knocked three times and turned the handle, tossing it carelessly to the floor when it came off in his hand.

"Hey, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"Mr Blue, glad you could make it," a man said with a slight smile. "We have something to discuss."

"We have nothing to discuss. I already told you. I'm in the gang and going ahead with our plans."

"We just want to make sure. We can't have anything going wrong this time. We've been trying for so long and they get away every time. You need to make sure you have everything planned and that you are sure about this," the man said, now standing in front of Danny with a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure. We're on the same side and I know what is happening, though thanks to you I'm going to be late for an important meeting. If you want all the details then we'll meet some other time just before the con goes ahead. Is that all?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Yes. Keep us updated and we'll see you soon. Maybe somewhere other than here though," the man said with a laugh.

"We don't want them to find out. I will keep you updated and we will meet here," Danny said sharply. With a sigh the other man nodded. Danny held out his hand. They shook hands and Danny left him, getting out the building in record time. He didn't like it any more than the other man did, but he needed to know he could talk with no one finding out.

Danny made his way back to the hotel the gang were staying at and went straight in. Mickey and the others were sat around the table and were just starting to talk about the con.

"So you made it then? Got what you wanted?" Mickey asked. Danny nodded and sat down in the empty seat opposite Mickey. "Good. So as I was saying, this is important. We need to get rid of the security guards, block the cameras and turn off the lights so no one can see anything while it's happening. We will be around the back except for you Danny. You will be at the front to check everything goes as planned and you will join us around the side later."

Mickey continued with his plan and Danny listened carefully. No one had any idea that he was planning as well and that this con may not go as well as hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Danny woke up and sat up in bed. It took him a second to realise his mobile phone was ringing and that was what had woken him. Glancing at the clock he saw it was only six in the morning. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hi, what do you want?"

"No need to be so rude," the voice on the other end said.

"Then try calling me at a decent hour. Now what is so important that you had to call me at this time?"

"We need to know when it is happening and exactly what is happening. Bosses orders."

"I told you yesterday. I'll ring you later," Danny said as he ended the call.

Later that day they had another meeting as Mickey decided it would be better to do the con in the next couple of days. He had read something in the paper that said the mark was going to move in less than a week and was holding a special meeting, though sadly this meant even more security than they originally thought.

Their mark was well known and owned his own newspaper company. He'd written a lot of untrue stories and was always able to escape trouble. It was believed that he paid the police to keep it a secret. Mickey always hated the police and this just made things worse, but he tried not to go on about it. Instead they started discussing everything about the con in more detail.

That night Danny made a phone call and slipped out. He thought he hadn't been noticed, but he was wrong. Stacie had been up and wondered where Danny was going at such a time. It was after twelve and the others were in bed and she thought that Danny was as well until she saw him sneak out the door.

She followed and was surprised when they came to the abandoned building. She hid and watched as Danny entered a room and shook hands with three men.

"The con is going ahead the day after tomorrow. If you want to catch them then that is when you have to do it. We should get the money about midday so be ready. I'll be there to help, but remember that I have to get the money as proof," Danny told them.

Stacie listened carefully. She almost screamed out as a rat ran over her foot, but managed to stop herself. She calmed down slightly and carried on listening to what was being said.

"Sure. We'll have police surrounding the whole area and they won't have a clue," one man said with a laugh.

"Good. Just make sure they don't know. I've kept my cover all this time and I can't have it going wrong now. I will make you pay if it goes wrong," Danny warned them.

"I thought you were meant to be the good cop. This con artist stuff gone to your head?" another man asked.

"Look, I'm on your side. That's all you need to know. I've been a cop for years and I can easily kick you off the force," Danny smirked.

"You used to play the short con yourself. What makes you any better than them?" the third man spoke up.

"I joined the force and now work to get rid of all con artists, that is what," Danny growled.

"Hey, just asking. We gotta be sure," he said.

"I am on your side. The con artists will be caught and I will be the one to catch them. Now we need to go through what's happening so you can tell the others."

Danny went through everything and explained what they were doing and what the police needed to do. Stacie heard everything and could hardly believe it. Stacie heard them coming towards her and hid in the shadows, hardly daring to breathe. Luckily they all walked past her without seeing her and after a minute she followed them out, glad to be out the building.

She knew the story behind the place and wouldn't normally have gone near the place in the daytime never mind about at night. Still she had to know what Danny was up to. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know now though.

She slipped through the shadows and took a short cut. It wasn't the best idea, but she needed to get home before Danny because otherwise there was a chance he could find out that she'd been out.

She made it home and hurried in to her room and closed the door just as Danny came in through the front door. She sighed in relief as she heard the door close and the soft footsteps as Danny made his way to his room. Stacie didn't sleep much that night. She kept thinking about what she had heard, what Danny was going to do and if she was going to say anything to him or the others. They needed to know, right? It was the whole gang who would be in trouble. Then again, maybe she should just talk to Danny first.

She groaned as she turned over for the millionth time that night and tried to forget everything and get to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Hannah-romance and coda KAZ 2Y5

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading to find out exactly what's going on and what Danny will do.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up the next morning and walked out his room. He was surprised to find that Stacie was already up.

"Morning," Danny said, receiving a slight smile and nod of the head from Stacie. "You alright?"

"Fine. Just tired, that's all," Stacie replied. Her tone towards Danny was cold, but he didn't seem to realise.

"We have a lot to do today. Are the others up yet?" Danny asked as he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite Stacie.

"Not yet," Stacie replied. After a moment of silence Stacie decided to see if Danny would tell her anything about last night. "Danny?"

"What?" Danny said as he sat back and took a sip of his drink.

"Did you go out last night?"

Danny looked surprised at the question, but quickly hid it by smiling. "No. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought I heard someone go out." Danny gave her a strange look, but decided that it was nothing. After all she would have said if she knew anything…wouldn't she?

"Well, I went to bed last night just after you and only just got up," Danny said. "Anyway, I'm going to get some breakfast. Want anything?"

"No," Stacie said with a sigh. "Is there anything you want to tell me? You've been acting…I don't know…just different lately."

She wondered if Danny was going to say anything, but they were interrupted by Mickey coming out of his room. Danny ignored the question and said morning to Mickey. Stacie got up without saying anything and went back in to her room. Danny noticed the way she was acting and wondered if she had an idea about what he was doing. He decided to speak to her later. For now he needed to know what was being done about the con. Everyone knew roughly what they were doing on the night from the meeting and he knew Ash was going to find out about the security today, but the others hadn't been told exactly what they would be doing yet.

He began talking to Mickey and soon Ash and Albert joined them. Ash left to look at security soon after though and Albert went to see the mark, planning on finding out any last minute information that could be useful. Mickey decided it would be best if he went with Albert and told Danny that he and Stacie just had to be ready for the next night. In other words, they didn't really have to do anything today.

Once everyone had gone Danny knocked on Stacie's door. "Come in." Danny entered and saw Stacie lying on her bed. He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um…hey. About earlier…why did you ask?"

"It doesn't matter. Its nothing," Stacie said quietly. "Have the others gone?"

"Yeah, they've gone. We just have to be ready for tomorrow," he informed her. "Look, I don't know how to say this, but is there something you want to tell me?"

Stacie sat up and looked at him, confused by the question. He smiled at the look on her face and explained himself. "It's just the way you questioned me. It's like you know something and don't want to say."

Without thinking Stacie told him what she knew. Danny looked shocked and stood up. "You followed me?" Stacie nodded, wondering how Danny was going to react. She didn't expect him to sit down and put his head in his hands. "You haven't told the others have you?"

"No. I can't keep this from them though. Why are you going against us? We are like family and we have never done anything to you or the police."

"You are con artists and the police have been trying catch you for ages. I never expected to like you all so much. I don't want to hurt any of you."

"It's a bit late for that," Stacie said, turning away from him.

"I didn't expect anyone to find out.

"Well I did, though now I wish I hadn't."

"The con isn't until tomorrow night," Danny said. "Things are different now you know and…I don't know what to do anymore."

Stacie turned to face him again, trying not to cry. "Well you had better decide soon. Don't expect everything to be the same as before which ever side you chose. Whether you go ahead with your plans or not you still lied to us."

Danny looked hurt. She was right though. He couldn't expect things to just go back to normal even if he did pick their side and not the police. "I know," he mumbled as he stood up and walked out the door. Stacie watched him go and then burst in to tears. How could things have gone so wrong? She thought she knew him. She would just have to wait and see which side he chose. She was unsure of what to do now. Should she tell the others? For the first time Stacie was lost and she had let someone get too close.

Mickey had always said not to have anything in your life that you can't walk away from in a second. She knew she couldn't just walk away from Danny though, even after all that he had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To coda KAZ 2Y5

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


End file.
